


Macchine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Titanium body [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mirai 17 e Mirai 18 non sanno come passare il tempo.Scritta ispirandomi a questa immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/moxie2d/art/Eighteen-Commission-193160863; Eighteen :Commission:.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:DRAGON BALL Future!C17/Future!C18, "17, mi annoio"
Relationships: Android 17/Android 18 (Dragon Ball)
Series: Titanium body [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605355
Kudos: 1





	Macchine

Macchine

18 si sedette su ciò che rimaneva di una macchina, all’altezza del cofano accartocciato e sospirò. Teneva le braccia incrociate sotto il seno, il mento appoggiato sull’avambraccio, un ginocchio piegato e l’altra gamba tesa.

17 diede un caciò a un idrante e ridacchiò, guardando il getto d’acqua che si alzava verso il cielo.

18 si guardò intorno, pezzi di cadaveri erano sparpagliati tutt’intorno, mentre le case erano crollate, i grattacieli trasformati in macerie.

“Da quando abbiamo sconfitto quel guerriero senza un braccio mi annoio” borbottò.

17 si voltò verso di lei.

“ _Mnh_?” domandò, avvicinandosi.

“17, mi annoio” rimarcò la gemella. Socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi color ghiaccio brillarono.

17 si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori.

“Potremo divertirci un po’” propose. Si piegò in avanti e le leccò una guancia.

18 ridacchiò.

“Vuoi farlo qui?” domandò.

Iniziò a spogliarsi, il gemello si denudava alla stessa velocità, molti dei gesti che compivano erano i medesimi e andavano all’unisono.

“Con l’odore di sangue e di fumo? Oh sì, lo trovo eccitante” rispose 17.

18 gli rispose:” Tu sì che sai come consolarmi”.

I due cyborg si ritrovarono ignudi nello stesso momento, 18 si stese completamente sulla macchina distrutta.

17 si mise a gattoni sopra di lei, si baciarono con dei gesti lenti, meccanici. Le loro labbra si scontravano, dure e gelide.

18 strinse il membro di 17, mentre lui le afferrava un seno. I loro dati venivano scambiati, in muri di testo che scorrevano davanti agli occhi di tutti e due, bianchi su sfondo blu.

17 le mise la mano dietro la testa, mentre 18 gli avvolgeva i fianchi con il braccio.

Si massaggiarono a vicenda, facendo ogni tanto dei versi di piacere che risultavano striduli, come delle registrazioni mandate al contrario.

17 entrò dentro la gemella e lei iniziò a muoversi di conseguenza, i due erano sincronizzati e davano vita a un movimento che ricordava un cingolato. I due s’incastravano perfettamente, ansimavano come un sol uomo, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo. I loro occhi erano identici, lo stesso colore nelle iridi di entrambi.

17 intrecciò la sua mano in quella di 18.

\- Questo è tutto ciò che ci rimane di un cuore umano. Non proveremo mai queste emozioni, ma forse nemmeno vogliamo. Siamo esseri perfetti che hanno l’immortalità davanti.

Siamo due dei di titanio che non vogliono annoiarsi.

Permettiamo ai terrestri di prosperare solo per poterli distruggere di nuovo, in un ciclo infinito di divertimento e persecuzione – pensò 17.

18 lo baciò, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono saldamente. I due continuarono a baciarsi, senza bisogno di respirare, le loro labbra facevano il rumore di un tubo che aspira l’aria.

\- Abbiamo permesso a quel ragazzino senza un braccio di diventare un uomo solo per avere un valido avversario. Ora faremo crescere quel moccioso dai capelli color glicine e ci divertiremo con lui.

Però, aspettando quel momento, anche questa è un’attività che aiuta a non essere sopraffatti dalla noia -.

17 impedì al proprio membro di erogare lo sperma ed uscì.

Entrambi i gemelli innescarono l’orgasmo, facendo un lungo gemito di piacere che sembrò fatto con una voce sola.


End file.
